


Devil Survivor Tumblr Ficlets

by tomurai



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Brothers, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, almost exclusively overlord ending, backdated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurai/pseuds/tomurai
Summary: Collection of short ficlets I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2014, from august to september.





	1. Ten Years In The Past

**Author's Note:**

> uploaded december 9, 2018, in light of tumblr's new policies. original posting date in notes. 
> 
> this chapter originally posted august 12, 2014. the title is from a prompt on seventh sanctum, a random generator site.

Naoya smiled and held his seven-year-old cousin’s hand as they walked down the road.

“Naoya…” said Kazuya.

“What?”

“Have we done this before? I feel kind of strange…”

“No, Kazu, what you’re feeling is déjà vu.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s when you think that something happened before, but it didn’t.”


	2. Although Elderly There Was Still A Good Chance He Would Beat You In A Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted august 12, 2014. slightly edited for grammar december 9, 2018. the title is from a prompt from [this](http://www.adammaxwell.com/lost-the-plot/writing-prompts-generator/) random prompt generator.

Naoya was old. That was a fact. It was one that made Atsuro feel a little silly sometimes to think about, but it was true. 

Once he had gotten used to thinking of Naoya as the biblical Cain, Atsuro could always make himself laugh, at least a little, when he thought about how silly Naoya was. It helped him a lot, sometimes. 

Atsuro was also aware of the risks of laughing about Naoya, though, because it would always be a bad idea to be beaten by an elderly man in a fight, especially when Kaido could easily find out about it.


	3. Retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter originally posted september 25, 2014. the title is from a prompt on oneword, a site where you see one word and have 60 seconds to write something.
> 
> this is the only chapter that necessitates an archive warning. offscreen major character death. 
> 
> ......i promise the other chapters are longer than this.

They had been utterly defeated. He was the only one left, the only one still alive. His brother had given him his Comp, and he held it now and faced Lucifer and grinned, the tears running down his cheeks the only sign of how afraid he truly was.


	4. An Old Friend Shows Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter originally posted september 25, 2014. the title is from a prompt on seventh sanctum. i intended to continue this, but i dont have access to any more i might have written from this tiny segment. ...rereading it now, though, its pretty bad.

It was years later, after the end of all that had happened, that Atsuro found out about Kazuya. 

Naoya had sent him the message through several proxies over a secure network, developed by someone in Sweden because of concerns about the American government, and he’d downloaded it and gone through so many layers of decryption that it was ridiculous. The files had been worth every moment of painful typing with his cramped hands and Atsuro stretched them now. 

The message had been finally uncovered and seemed exactly like the messages from Naoya he’d seen on Kazuya’s comp – short and to the point. It simply stated that something had been uncovered regarding Kazuya, with the file Abel.rar attached. 

Atsuro opened the file cautiously, and upon seeing that it seemed to be genuine, extracted it to one of his more remote directories, where he kept some older experiments with code, mainly disorganized Javascript. Now, though, it housed one of the simultaneously best and worst things in his life.


	5. Finding A Long-Lost Relative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted september 25, 2014. the title is from a prompt on seventh sanctum.

When Kazuya was born, Naoya had kept such a careful eye on him that the adults had left the cousins alone. In that time, Naoya had spoken to the child, just in a quiet, muted way, but in a way nonetheless, about so many different things. 

The first time, it was about how he had sensed the piece of Abel Kazuya kept within the moment after he was conceived, and how it grew everyday. 

Only once did Naoya touch upon how he had felt when he sensed his brother. He described it as meeting a relative you had only met when you were very young, who you hadn’t seen for years, and finding them both familiar and completely alien. 

Now, when the young overlord returned, Naoya repeated those words to himself.


	6. Flexible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted september 27, 2014. the title is from oneword. not super positive to end on, sorry.

His brother had told him he was flexible. He could move from place to place, form to form, idea to idea often enough to be exceptional, or so he had learned.

Personally, he found that flexibility almost as useless as the people who had once fought alongside him.


End file.
